Just Another Game
by ZerosBloodyRose
Summary: A collection of Poems I am writing for Code Geass, Warning: some references to yaoi. Ratings will change as I go. Reviews are love!
1. Just Another Game

**Just Another Game**

**-  
**

**The** pieces are set,

The game has begun

To the one who loses,

Their sanity undone

-

**The** King? The Queen?

Who should they be?

Which pieces to sacrifice,

Will you choose me?

-

**The** pawns, your defense

With your Queen, you oppose

With each piece that you lose

Your desperation, it grows

-

**Crooked** are Bishops

One on black, one on white

Two elegant dancers

Both forced into the fight

-

**The** Knights? Royal servants

They're there to be used

Is that your opinion?

Such abstracted views

-

**Rooks** or Castles,

To defend or destroy

Tell me, how many

Will you send to the void?

-

**Behind** enemy lines,

You can't let them in

Which pieces to gamble,

Which lives to end?

-

**Every** piece should be treasured

No matter how weak

If you failed to notice

You're future looks bleak

-

**All** your pieces now lost

But I still wish to know,

Who's the King? All these sacrifices,

But nothing to show

-

**The** King's not the ruler

He's the one to protect

So who is _your_ King?

Have you decided yet?

-

**Checkmate**, you lost

You've got nothing left

Your kingdom destroyed,

Time to pay up the debt

-

**But**, to you it's all just a game

Just barely sane, and yet

The endless battle continues

The pieces, reset

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyu: Well, that turned out all right I guess, had some trouble with the formatting but oh well. Please review, or I will find you =*w*=


	2. A Knight and his Prince

**A **Knight and his Prince

Two passionate loves

Two complete opposites

So close, yet so distant

-

**Your **Prince held a secret

But you found it

Hidden underneath the mask

And the man that lied beneath it

-

**You **loved him, we know it

But when you found out

You betrayed your love

Of that we've no doubt

-

**You **sold him

To the one even you despise

So who's hiding now?

He's trapped in your lies

-

**You **see him, but not

That's right, its not really him

No memories of your passion

Or your betrayal on your whim

-

**You **keep your distance

Not wanting to be near

For your still in love

Three words you still wish to hear

-

**But **they never will come

Because you could not accept

Who he was, what he wanted

And the anger he kept


	3. Live On

**Live On (Lelouch POV)**

You must carry on what I cannot

My legacy is done

Remembered as the "Demon King"

Regrets you ask? Just one

-

I never did tell you

And now you never will hear

The words 'I love you'

From my lips to your ear

-

I can tell, rivers are flowing

Behind my mask, from your eyes

Your tears are sadly undeserved

I cling to you, and say my goodbyes

-

I love you, my Knight

My dear closest friend

I can now just let go

This is my end

* * *

**I Will (Suzaku POV)**

For you, my prince,

and only you, I will go on

I truly loved you too

But now you're gone

-

But as you ordered

And I shall always obey

I will forever live on

To see the next day

-

But when the day comes

That I can live on no more

I shall come find you

So open the door

-

Whether in Heaven or Hell

Together we'll stay

I won't let you go

I can't wait for that day


	4. What happened?

**Childhood** friends

Remembering better times

When ignorance reigned

Free of their crimes

-

**Lost** to each other

As time now progressed

Now they're alone

They were all they had left

-

**Reunited** years later

A rift has appeared

One Eleven, one Brittanian

It was as they had feared

-

**Both** had the same goal

One went into action

The other though up a plan

That split the world into fractions

-

**But** in the last stand

Ideals set them apart

Friends became enemies

Feelings of betrayal like a dart

-

**Guns** aimed at their hearts

Filled with anger and vigor

Eyes burning with hate

But they won't pull the trigger

* * *

Weeell theres one, it just kinda popped in my head. Not really yaoi related at all... but I kinda like it. Its about R1, a small really bad summary of it ;3  
Review please! XD


End file.
